Everything
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Now here they were. Married and expecting. Everything she's ever wanted has happened to her. Post 7x13


**Authors Note: **The great thing about doing a rewatch? My muse is back. Thank God. Fics like this have been done before, how could they not? Happy Jibson with a baby on the way? Come on, so many stories to write for that! Hope you like this. I couldn't get this little nugget out of my head.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

* * *

_"__How you feeling?"_

_Turning, she smiles at him. "I am so happy."_

_He smiles back, "Me too, me too."_

_Carefully, so he doesn't notice the movement, she places her left hand over her abdomen. She got the confirmation the previous morning. Eight weeks, healthy heartbeat. They're going to have a baby. _

_"__There's something I need to tell you," she says, squeezing his hand slightly. He turns and looks at her, glancing down to where her hand is resting, her thumb stroking the material of her wedding dress. _

_Eyes wide, a smile playing on his lips, "No. You're - you're kidding me."_

_She shakes her head slightly, tears threatening to spill over, "I'm not kidding."_

_He's smiling wide now, tears of his own forming, and he chuckles, "you are?"_

_"__I am," she affirms, and is pulled into a kiss, his arms wrapping around her. They're having a baby! _

His hand covers hers, their baby, and he rests his forehead on hers. "When did you find out?"

"I had suspicions a couple weeks ago," she says, pulling away to look at him. He's so happy. "But I got it confirmed yesterday. I knew something was going on when I cried over centerpieces and got queazy when I walked into Starbucks. At first I thought the home test was wrong, so I went to the doctor."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"Wow," he whispers, and kisses her again. "I love you so much, Teresa."

"I love you, too," she smiles. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Especially having lost his daughter several years before. They never really talked about kids in depth before. "You're sure you're happy about this?"

He knows what she's getting at. Charlotte. He loves his daughter more than life itself. He never gave much thought to having another child before. But he wants to have a life with Teresa. There's nothing he wants more than to see this beautiful woman as a mother; to see her swollen with his child, knowing that their love created another life. "I'm beyond happy. You have nothing to worry about."

She rests her head on his shoulder, smiling as he holds her close. His free hand comes down to grasp her left hand, fingering the rings that have been in place for a couple of hours. He brings her hand up to his lips, and kisses over the diamond ring. She sighs happily. "What do you think about naming the baby after Charlotte if it's a girl? We don't have to, it's just a thought."

"I love that you want to honor her," and he does. This woman is too good to be true. "Perhaps we could use Charlotte as the middle name. We have a few months before any final decisions have to be made. Right now, I just want to be in this moment with you."

Staring across their little pond at their dancing family and friends, she leans up and kisses his jaw. The wedding really was perfect. Her brothers walked her down the aisle, one on each arm. She's beyond glad that they love Patrick, while she won't admit it out loud, she was nervous for them to meet when they went to Chicago. Patrick fit right in with her family, the children all love him. She closes her eyes and smiles, she can't wait to see him as a father to their child.

She can't recall being happier than this moment. She's wanted this for so long, and sometimes she thinks she's gong to wake up and it would all be a dream.

"Quit," he whispers.

"Quit what?"

He kisses her head. "Quit thinking so loudly."

She pulls away from him slightly, "And what may I ask, do you think I'm thinking about?"

"You're not dreaming," he whispers. "You're not going to wake up tomorrow and be alone. You'll never be alone again, my love. We made it. We just took the scenic route."

_Damn it,_ she thinks as a tear rolls down her cheek. "That's an understatement."

He stands from the log they've been sitting on, and reaches a hand out to her. "Dance with me."

She accepts his hand, and is pulled close to him, her head resting on his chest. She shivers when his hands lock on the small of her back. He starts to sway them to the music coming from across the pond. The last time they danced to this song, she had wanted nothing more than to make her move, but he wasn't ready back then. Truth be told, she wasn't ready to face her feelings for him either - even though she knew she was in love with him all those years ago.

Now here they were. Married and expecting. Everything she's ever wanted has happened to her. Slowly, she snakes her hands over his chest and shoulders until finally she's playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Pulling away from him, her eyes glisten with unshed tears, a happy smile playing on her lips. "Patrick?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

And he does.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know _


End file.
